


Hot, gorgeous, beautiful…whatever you want to call it.

by OTPGirl



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: M/M, This is pure fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:20:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23035405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPGirl/pseuds/OTPGirl
Summary: A short fic based on the sentence “Hot, gorgeous, beautiful…whatever you want to call it.”
Relationships: Xander Lee/John McNamara
Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654696
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Hot, gorgeous, beautiful…whatever you want to call it.

Xander was in his room getting ready for what he’s sure is going to be the best day of his life. Today was the day that he was getting married to the best man ever, John McNamara. He had just pulled on his light gray jacket and was working on tying his tie when he heard a whistle come from behind him. Xander knew who it was before he even turned to look. 

“Ya know, we’re not supposed to see each other until after the wedding.” Xander turned with a soft smile on his face, eyes taking in the sight of John in a slightly darker gray suit. His hair was pulled back into a low bun except for a few strands of hair that were hanging next to his face. 

“Well, I just had to come see my hot husband to be, I couldn’t resist.” He crossed the room as he spoke, coming to stand in front of Xander, resting his hands on Xanders hips and pulling him close. 

“Hot?” Xander teased with a light voice, refusing to admit how happy he was to see John before the ceremony.

“ **_Hot, gorgeous, beautiful,... whatever you want to call it._ ** You are stunning.” John moved his hands to cup Xanders face. “ And I am so excited to officially make you mine in” his eyes flicked to this watch for a second before back to Xanders face “a little over an hour.” 

Xander had the biggest smile on his face, only John was able to make him feel like this. He leaned forward slightly and gave John a soft kiss. John took a small step back when it was done, a fond smile on his face. He moved his hands from Xander’s face to his untied tie hanging around his neck. 

“May I?” Xander nodded, unable to speak at the moment. He was so overwhelmed by the love he felt for this man that he knew that his voice would waver if he tried to speak. John began the process of tying the tie, his hands deftly twisting the silk into a simple knot. He was done with his task and he stepped back, smoothing the fabric as he moved. 

A knock on the door seemed to break the moment and Xander glanced over at it. 

“Come in.” The door swung open and there stood Colonel Schaffer. The moment she saw John she sent him a glare.

“You. You’re not supposed to be here. Out.” She pointed out the door, deadly serious. John held up his hands in mock surrender and turned back to Xander.

“I’ll see you soon.” He leaned forward and kissed Xander on the cheek and walked confidently out of the room. Schaffer closed the door soundly the moment he was out of the way, and rolled her eyes. 

“He has absolutely no impulse control. I swear it’s going to get him killed someday.” She rolled her eyes before turning to face Xander. “So, a little under an hour left. Any second thoughts?” Xander smiled at her and shook his head. 

“Not a single one.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come send me your own prompt on Tumblr  
> https://ijustwantjohnmcnamaratobehappyok.tumblr.com/


End file.
